Abilities
by StormyTitan7
Summary: Hannya had many talents, skills...gifts if you will. But it wasn't his only attribute. A one-shot for the under appreciated character of Ruro-Ken who died too soon. R&R please.


"Abilities"**  
><strong>

**es·pi·o·nage- noun**

_activity of spying: the use of spying or spies to gather secret information_

Something Hannya was very good at. It didn't matter what Leader wanted to learn, he could do it and swiftly. Something's you just can't find out about people. Say something that happened to them emotionally and not so much a big event to the world, would be harder to find then something that happened publicly. But it didn't matter to him. No matter what happened to a person, he would uncover it from spying and carefully laid questions. Anything that Lord Aoshi needed to know was Hannya's knowledge for the taking.

He had a talent in it.

**dis·guise-verb**

_1. change somebody's appearance for concealment: to make changes in the appearance of somebody or something to avoid recognition_

_2. hide something to prevent others knowing: to hide feelings or facts from other people_

_3. change something to prevent recognition: to change something so that it cannot be recognized_

To the full meaning of the word he could disguise. It was a lesser known fact that he had the ability to also change others appearances with him. Making as convincing as his own guises. So long as one didn't talk, he could even make Beshimi a tall convincing woman, or Shikijou an old man…just so long as they didn't speak of course.

He could mask his emotions just as well. He had emotions, he wasn't stone, but he didn't show them to others. He did however know emotions well enough to play with them. He could spin a 'real' old widower's tale, tears in his eyes, of how much he missed his wife, though Hannya himself had never once been married. He also was a damn good liar. No one could distinguish fact from falsehood when he didn't want them too.

He could also mask objects. If he wanted someone to believe a kunai was a trowel then he could illusion them to believe it just so.

Of course his most practiced skill was changing his own appearance. He could become anything, and appear to change his height, voice, proportions and even his own way of thinking, but it was all an act of course. And despite popular belief that is was magic, it was well within the physical means that is demanded to be met from science. He wasn't magic. It was skill.

He was skilled.

**tech·nique-noun**

_1. procedure or skill required: the procedure, skill, or art used in a specific task_

_2. treatment of basics: the way in which the basics of something such as an artistic work or a sport are treated_

_3. skill possessed: skill or expertise in doing a specific thing_

_4. special ability: a special ability or knack_

The ninja techniques always came to him naturally it seemed. Unlike Beshimi and a few others that never became more then low ranking ninjas, he had excelled over and beyond his master's expectations. Aoshi was still better than him of course but that didn't change the fact that Leader was impressed with his abilities and could trust them to do as he wanted them too, and perfectly.

Hyottoko of course specialized in the _Hitsuke, _firestyle of fighting for ninjas. But that was the only area. Beshimi was more diverse than Hyottoko ranging from all four groups of elemental styles but coming up with mediocre performances of said skills. Shikijou was more concerned about muscles than the ninja art to care about the styles.

He, Hannya, had mastered skills in all four groups. It wasn't hard for him. From expertly setting a building a flame, to silently jump through trees. From undetectably moving through water to sneak upon an enemy and remaining motionless for hours was within his abilities. He could conceal himself with the shadows and disappear. He could move at unimaginable speeds for average men and nothing escaped from his line of vision.

His technique in fighting also was something that he possessed. Like disguising himself, it was almost second nature. He didn't have to think about it. And also like his disguises, it was not magic or a spell, just a clever well practiced illusion.

He was truly was gifted, but above all things….

**loy·al·ty-noun**

_1. state of being loyal: the quality or state of being loyal_

_2. feeling of duty: a feeling of devotion, duty, or attachment to somebody or something (often used in the plural)_

No one, not even himself, came before Lord Aoshi. He was their, the entire Oniwaban group's, Leader, their master, and he was their reason for living. For the man named Shinomori Aoshi, Hannya's skills were his to command, to use. Every talent, skill, gift, all his abilities were for the Okashira.

That is why he'd even die for him.

_**Ratatatatatatatatatatatatata !**_

"_Hannya!"_

_**….**_

**A quick one-shot I did for Hannya…**

**Review?**


End file.
